


Of Pickles and Glass.

by cruciomysoul



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill from a  prompt in the YJ anon-meme. '(770): At first I was confused when I woke up with shards of glass and pickle brine in my pants. But then I remembered I hung out with you last night.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pickles and Glass.

Robin groaned as he came to, his head pounding. He sat up gingerly, clamping his eyes shut to try (and fail) to stop the room from spinning.

There was a distinct crunch as his weight shifted to his ass, and he let out a (manly) yelp as sharp edges dug into his skin. 

He could feel something warm beginning to seep... was it blood? Yep, definitely blood.

Shooting up as fast and as painlessly as possible, he unclasped his jeans and let them drop to the floor.

They weren't the only things that fell.

Dick literally face palmed as the source of his discomfort was revealed.

Goggles. Specifically, a red and yellow pair that belonged to a certain Speedster. 

A red and yellow pair that also had the lenses partially shattered and- wait, was that a pickle?

Well.

The goggles could easily be explained by Wally. But the pickle? That was definitely the drink.

Reaching for his phone, he took a quick picture and sent it to Wally with the caption:  
'Sorry pal, guess I owe you a new pair - again ;)'

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt: http://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/4423.html?thread=10670663#t10670663


End file.
